Lucky Seven
by Tanuki's Rejects
Summary: Lucky number seven. It's never failed Sasuke before, why would it now? SasuNaru, yaoi, one-shot, lemon.


Disclaimer: All characters belong to Kishimoto-sama. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Pairing: SasuNaru

Warning: Yaoi: male homosexual relationships, adult language, sexual situations, sexual intercourse,

**Beta: Kamerreon**

**

* * *

**

Lucky Seven

**

* * *

**

"Dobe." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I'm not playing your stupid game."

"Please, Sasuke?" Naruto begged. "Pretty please?"

"No," Sasuke growled, shutting out Naruto's begging, "we're not doing this."

"But Sasu-chan!" Naruto whined, shuffling along the couch to be closer to his lover. "If we do, I'll do anything you want!"

"Dobe, I said n-" Sasuke stopped. "Did you say _anything_?"

Naruto nodded, crawling into Sasuke's lap. "Anything," he purred. "Anything at all."

The words flew straight to Sasuke's groin. Moaning lightly, he wrapped his arms around his blond lover. "Okay," he groaned, "I'll play."

Grinning, Naruto climbed out of Sasuke's lap, settling across from him. "I knew you'd come around," he said. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto ignored him, simply scrawling something down on a piece of paper. "Okay! Go!"

Rolling his eyes again, Sasuke thought for a moment. "Three guesses, right?" he asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yes."

"…_Anything?_"

"Anything."

"You give your word?"

"I give you my word."

"For a week?"

"For a week."

"No cheating."

"Nope."

"Seven."

"Wro – what?" Naruto fell off the couch, staring at Sasuke, shocked.

"Seven, dobe," Sasuke said calmly, reaching over and grabbing the paper. He opened it to reveal the seven written on it.

"H-How!" Naruto demanded. "You must have cheated!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You pick seven every time, dobe," Sasuke said, his mind going into overdrive at what he could get Naruto to do for him.

"No!" Naruto cried, backing away. "No! I was supposed to win!" Rising, Sasuke calmly snatched up Naruto, tossing him over his shoulder. "Ahh! Put me down, teme!" Naruto cried. Sasuke ignored him, stomping off to their bedroom, licking his lips. "No! I've unleashed a monster!"

-

"I'm not putting it on," Naruto snapped. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Never!"

"Yes you are," he said calmly. "Now."

"No!" Naruto cried, curling up in a tighter ball.

"You gave your word," Sasuke said, "and you never go back on your word."

Cursing, Naruto glared at Sasuke before snatching up the outfit. Stomping to the bathroom to get changed, he missed the incredulous look Sasuke gave him.

"Dobe, I've seen you naked a million times," he drawled, his member twitching at the mere memory. Naruto ignored him, slamming the bathroom door shut.

Chuckling, Sasuke laid back on the bed, barely able to contain his excitement at what was to come.

"Done yet?" Sasuke called.

"Fuck you!" The response was slightly muffled through the door.

Sasuke smirked. "No, you lost, remember?" he shouted back. A curse, followed by a crash, followed by silence reached Sasuke's ears. Before he could investigate, the door opened and Naruto stomped out, obviously unhappy.

Sasuke sat up, eyes widening as he looked his blond over. Black jeans hung low on Naruto's hips, leaving a slither of tan flesh visible for Sasuke's viewing pleasure. But what drew the Uchiha's attention was the top. Black, torn in all the right places, with white-lettering stamps across the front proclaiming: 'Property of Uchiha Sasuke – You touch, you die.'

"Teme!" Naruto shouted, drawing Sasuke's attention up to the irritated face. "I can't wear this in public!"

Sasuke chuckled, rising from the bed to cross to his dobe.

"Of course you can, dobe," he said, circling Naruto. "You've got no say in it."

"Teme!" Naruto begged, shooting Sasuke puppy eyes. "Please?"

Feeling his member twitch at the combination of his gorgeous blond and the top screaming who he belonged to, Sasuke thought for a moment. "Alright, dobe," he said, finally thinking of a compromise. "You don't have to wear the shirt-"

He was cut off by Naruto's happy cheer.

"But!" Sasuke continued, smirking evilly. "For the rest of the week you call me Sasuke-sama-" Ignoring Naruto's irritated squawk he continued, "or master. And you will let me fuck you whenever, wherever and however I want."

Turning scarlet, Naruto shook his head. "No!" he snapped. "No way in hell!"

Shrugging, Sasuke stepped away from Naruto. "Fine," he said, "you can wear the shirt for the week instead."

"But Sasuke!" Naruto whined, looking down at himself in horror. "That's not fair!"

"You lost – I don't have to be fair," Sasuke said simply. "So, option A or option B?"

Naruto pouted for a moment, forcing Sasuke to quell his urge to jump Naruto, before sighing. "Fine," he muttered. "Option B."

Smirking, Sasuke raised a dark eyebrow. "Why B?" he asked. "Not that I'm complaining..."

Naruto glared at him. "Because," he snapped, "even if I said option A you'd probably try and screw me wherever, whenever and however you want anyway! At least this way I get rid of this stupid top!"

Sasuke chuckled, storing away the valuable information that the shirt got his blond angry. Angry sex with Naruto was always great.

"Excellent," Sasuke purred. "I'm glad to see you understand." Shifting closer to Naruto, Sasuke looked him over again. "I wouldn't be able to help myself, Naru-chan," he whispered huskily in Naruto's ear. "You look so... _fuckable._"

With the last word Sasuke latched his lips onto Naruto's neck, sucking hard on what he knew to be the boy's weak-spot.

Moaning, Naruto leant into Sasuke, completely enthralled by the lips on his skin. The heat rushing through him, the desire sparked by skin-on-skin contact…

Smirking against the skin, Sasuke gave his lover one last lick before moving away. Naruto moaned softly, leaning further back, searching for Sasuke. Said raven kept moving back so that Naruto fell backwards. "Ahh! Teme!" he shouted, glaring up at Sasuke. "What the hell!"

Sasuke smirked down at Naruto, choosing to ignore how deliciously uke-like Naruto looked, lying on the floor, messy hair framing his face, bright, blue eyes gazing up at him.

As if sensing Sasuke's thoughts, Naruto sat up. "I know what you're thinking teme!" he snapped. "And stop it!"

Sasuke smirked again, dirty thoughts flashing through his mind as he circled to stand in front of Naruto. "Don't worry, dobe," he said, smirk growing, "we're not doing anything here."

Puzzled, Naruto sat up, pulling a knee up to his chest and resting his chin on it. Tilting his head to the side slightly, he eyed Sasuke suspiciously.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was having a hard time containing himself at the adorable picture Naruto made.

'_Must... not... ravish...yet..._'

"Sasuke! Are you listening?" Naruto snapped. Sasuke tried to focus on his blond again.

'_Mmm... you have no idea what I have planned for you..._'

"SASUKE!"

'_Ahh! He's talking! Must... focus... ooooh he's pouting... so...ahh!_'

Unable to resist Naruto any longer, Sasuke scooped him up into his arms and dashed out the window, ignoring Naruto's irritable cries.

-

"Teme, why are we here?" Naruto asked confused, looking around the Hokage's empty office. Sasuke smirked.

"We're here, dobe, because I want to fuck you on the Hokage's desk," Sasuke informed him simply.

Naruto's reaction didn't disappoint. Sasuke assumed his shout could be heard all the way in Suna.

"Dobe!" Sasuke hissed as his hand clamped over Naruto's mouth. "Quiet!"

Breaking out of Sasuke's hold, Naruto glared at him. "How the hell did you get the Hag to agree to this?" he demanded, incredulous.

"Let's just say that a casino in town is flattered that one of the great Sannin is visiting their establishment," Sasuke said grimacing. "And her bets for the day are on the house."

Pouting, Naruto brushed a few papers off the desk. "I'm not doing it here," he stated, hands on hips. Sasuke licked his lips, moving closer.

"You gave your word, Naru-chan," Sasuke purred. Naruto's glare intensified. "So, strip."

"No!" Naruto shouted, shaking his head. Sasuke raised his eyebrows.

"Fine," he said, leaning back. Fumbling in his kunai pouch, he produced the evil top. "Well, guess you'll be wearing this again."

Turning red, Naruto tugged his jacket off, kicking off his shoes ungracefully. Tossing the jacket to a corner of the room, he locked eyes with Sasuke and fiddled with the hem of his top. "Am I going to be the only one naked?" he demanded, raising the top slightly higher to reveal tan flesh.

Sasuke smirked. "For now," he said. "And aren't you forgetting something?"

Blushing deeper, Naruto's eyes glinted evilly. "Oh please, Sasuke-_sama_!" he moaned, sliding the top seductively higher. "Please… don't deprive me of the beautiful sight of you!"

Biting his lips as his pants tightened, Sasuke settled in a chair to watch. Naruto pulled the top over his head in one fluid movement, tossing the top into Sasuke's face. Clutching the material, Sasuke inhaled deeply, drinking in the scent of his dobe.

"Stop smelling my clothes, teme!" Naruto snapped, drawing Sasuke's attention back to his lover. "It's weird!"

Dropping the shirt, Sasuke beckoned to Naruto, smirking at the sight of his tanned chest. "Come here, Naru-chan," he ordered. Naruto obeyed, blushing slightly. As soon as he was in reach, Sasuke tugged him down onto his lap. Naruto settled in comfortably as Sasuke ran his hands lightly over the chest in front of him.

"Sasuke," Naruto moaned as Sasuke's hands brush his nipples.

Sasuke's smirk grew. "Mmm… Naru-chan…" Sasuke murmured, hands dropping to undo Naruto's belt. "That's twice now you've forgotten to call me 'Sasuke-sama,' and now I'll have to punish you."

Quick as a flash, Sasuke whipped the belt free, pushing Naruto onto the floor and tying his hands above his heads.

"Ahh! Teme!" Naruto shouted, squirming. "Let me go!"

"Three times," Sasuke said, tying the belt to the desk. "Well, well, Naru-chan, you'll definitely need to be punished."

Leaning down, seated comfortably on Naruto's hips, Sasuke latched onto Naruto's weak-spot, sucking and biting like crazy. Moaning, Naruto stopped struggling against the bonds, tilting his head to allow Sasuke more access. Sasuke took advantage of that, moving along to ravish the neck thoroughly, creating a tapestry of red and purple marks.

Satisfied with the neck, Sasuke allowed his mouth to continue its journey south, attacking the smooth chest, concentrating on a nipple. Leaving his hands draped on Naruto's chest, he changed to the other bud, satisfied the first was hard enough.

Moaning beneath him, Naruto was completely lost in the feeling. Sasuke knew all his weak-spots and definitely worked them to his advantage. Suddenly, the heavenly warm mouth, previously latched onto his chest, was gone. Blinking in surprise, Naruto looked down, meeting Sasuke's black eyes, as he remained settled on his hips.

"Wh-why did you stop?" Naruto whispered. Sasuke chuckled, leaning in to swipe his tongue over the bud again. Naruto moaned softly. "St-stop teasing," he moaned.

Sasuke leaned back again. "You're forgetting something, Naru-chan," Sasuke murmured, tweaking the bud gently. Naruto rolled his eyes irritably.

"F-Fine!" he spat out. "P-please, Sasuke-sama!"

Satisfied, Sasuke leaned down to ravish Naruto's chest again. Twitching his hands against the bonds, Naruto squirmed again. Sasuke looked up, giving him an irritated look.

"Please, Sasuke-sama!" Naruto begged. "Let me go!"

Shaking his head, Sasuke trailed his lips down to the seal decorating Naruto's stomach. Licking it lightly, he delighted in the shiver that coursed through Naruto.

"Master!" Naruto cried. "P-Please! Let me touch you!"

The words falling from those plump lips were too much for Sasuke. With a groan, he moved back to Naruto's mouth, plunging his tongue deep inside as his hands fiddled with the belt.

Once free, Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck desperately pulling the older boy closer. Moving his own tongue against the muscle exploring his mouth, Naruto lapped up his seme's taste happily.

Pulling away, Sasuke sat back, looking his dobe over. Naruto pouted at the loss of contact, but sat up, looking up at Sasuke through lowered lashes. "Please, master," he whispered huskily. "Let me pleasure you…"

The cheesy lines flew straight to Sasuke's groin, and the older boy leaned back, nodding to Naruto. Naruto crawled forward seductively, stopping at the pants and undoing them skilfully, he attached his lips to Sasuke's, allowing the teme to dominate the kiss entirely.

Once the pants were open, Naruto calmly pushed them down, never breaking the kiss. The boxers follow, leaving Sasuke's member free. Pulling away from the kiss, Naruto began to trail down his pale neck, but was tugged back up to Sasuke's lips as the teme fisted his hair, not finished with their kiss.

Breaking away again, Naruto looked at Sasuke with innocent eyes. "Please, Sasuke-sama," he whispered, "I need my mouth."

Moaning, Sasuke let his head fall back against the chair, freeing Naruto from his grasp. Naruto usually took a bit of convincing to agree to Sasuke's schemes, but once he got into it…

Naruto slid his hands down Sasuke's chest slowly, before settling them on his hips. Leaning down, Naruto teased the skin around Sasuke's member with butterfly kisses, before giving the member an experimental lick. A moan from Sasuke encouraged him, and Naruto traced the long vein with his tongue again, before sucking lightly on the head. At a wanton moan from Sasuke, Naruto took the entire member in his mouth, not stopping until it hit the back of his throat.

Sasuke arched his back and almost came from simply watching his member vanish past those plump, pink lips, surrounding him with warmth.

"Mmm… Naru-chan," he moaned. Naruto began to bob his head, sucking, gently at first but increasing the pressure. Sasuke fisted his hair, tugging lightly.

Feeling his lover being pushed closer and closer to the edge, Naruto pulled away, earning him a glare from Sasuke. He leaned forward, pecking the soft lips.

"I want you to be inside of me when you come, Sasuke-sama," he whispered. Sasuke moaned. "I want you to be filling me as only you can, pounding into me, harder… and harder… and _harder…_"

Moaning louder, Sasuke pulled Naruto into a deep kiss, running his hands over his naked chest. Dropping his hands down to Naruto's pants as he slipped his tongue back inside to the waiting cavern, he tugged the pants off impatiently, making sure to drag the boy's boxers down too. Grabbing ahold of Naruto's straining member, Sasuke began to pump slowly, still exploring Naruto's mouth.

Breaking away, Naruto looked up at his lover with lust-fogged eyes. "Please master," he whispered. "I want you inside of me."

Groaning, Sasuke pulled Naruto to his feet, their lips meeting in a fiery kiss. Pushing his blond back onto the desk, Sasuke was pushed away by a hand on his chest.

"Mmm, Sasuke-sama," Naruto moaned, shuffling back onto the desk. "Hurry up!"

Smirking, Sasuke raised three fingers to Naruto's lips, trailing them around his open mouth gently before allowing Naruto to capture them. Naruto rolled his tongue over the digits, coating them thoroughly. Removing his fingers with a 'pop' Sasuke moved them down towards Naruto's entrance, smirking again as Naruto spread his legs eagerly.

Sliding the first finger into Naruto's entrance, Sasuke almost moaned as the digit was swallowed up into the tight heat. Thrusting it gently, he kept his eyes locked on his finger, watching as it moved in and out of his lover. As Sasuke added the second finger, he barely noticed when Naruto began to trail sloppy kisses all over his face. Scissoring, Sasuke aimed for the one spot that he knew would have Naruto helpless under his touch.

Hitting it, he grinned out-right as Naruto dropped back onto the desk, moaning loudly.

"Talk to me, Naruto," Sasuke commanded. The panting blond didn't respond. Sasuke added a third finger, striking Naruto's prostrate. "Tell me what you want, dobe."

"S-Sasuke-sama!" Naruto cried, pushing down on the fingers. "Oh Master! More!"

Smirking, Sasuke leaned in close, locking his eyes on Naruto's desperate blue orbs.

"More, Naruto?" he asked, thrusting harder. "More what?"

"M-More, Master!" Naruto cried. "I ne-need it!"

Satisfied, Sasuke removed his fingers, loving how obedient his dobe got when moaning under his touch. Naruto moaned loudly at the loss before looking up at Sasuke with pleading eyes.

"How do you want me, Master?" he whispered softly. "Spread like this?" Naruto spread his legs wider, throwing back his head. "Or maybe-" Naruto sat up, pouting seductively, "-you want me to ride you while you sit in the chair."

Sasuke groaned, reaching for Naruto. Naruto moved out of reach. "No," Naruto whispered. "You want me Doggy-Style, so when I come, it'll leave a lasting impression…" Naruto flipped himself over, on all fours, ass waving temptingly in the air. Sasuke took the invitation, reaching forward to squeeze the cheeks.

"I've decided," he choked out, "I want you on your back."

Naruto grinned, wiggling out of Sasuke's firm grasp, rolling over on the messy desk.

"I'm waiting, Sasuke-sama," he murmured.

Sasuke climbed eagerly onto the table, settling between Naruto's legs, positioning them around his waist. Leaning down and placing a light kiss on Naruto's plump lips, Sasuke thrust forward in one swift movement, striking Naruto's prostate dead-on and burying himself to the hilt.

Sasuke moaned as the intense warmth surrounds him, almost coming as Naruto clenched around him as Naruto screamed. Panting, Sasuke looked up through his bangs at Naruto. "Damn it, Naruto," Sasuke growled. "Relax or I'll come now!"

"F-Fuck you, teme!" Naruto snapped. "You re-relax with something shoved up your ass!"

Chuckling at his blond's reaction, Sasuke leaned forward to kiss him lightly. "You called me teme," he informed his dobe. Naruto glared at him. "So… punishment…"

Pulling almost all the way out, Sasuke slammed right back in, hitting Naruto's prostate again. Naruto tossed his head back, screaming again. Sasuke proceeded to pound him ruthlessly, striking his prostate as often as possible.

"Master!" Naruto screamed, clawing Sasuke's back. "Oh Master! More!"

Grunting, Sasuke increased his speed, slamming harder and harder into the younger boy. Naruto's screams and moans grew louder as he revelled in the feeling of being completely and utterly filled. Tightening his legs around Sasuke's waist, he lifted his hips slightly, allowing Sasuke better access.

"Naruto," Sasuke moaned. Naruto arched his back helplessly. "Fuck… Naruto…"

Moaning loudly, Naruto squeezed his eyes shut tightly. Deciding his blond was sufficiently comfortable with their position, Sasuke pulled out completely, causing Naruto to moan loudly at the loss.

"Teme!" he shrieked. "What the fuck are you doing?"

Sasuke calmly flipped Naruto over onto all fours, raising his hips in the air. Getting the idea, Naruto spread his legs, leaning back eagerly. Sasuke smirked, positioning himself again. Slamming in, he groaned loudly as the heat returned.

"Sasuke-sama!" Naruto cried. "Oh, Master! Harder!"

Thrusting harder and harder, Sasuke leaned forward to taste the expanse of flesh before him, marking Naruto's back.

"Naruto," he moaned, knowing his blond was close. "Talk to me, what do you want?"

"Master…" Naruto groaned. "I-I want to c-come."

Reaching down to fulfil his dobe's wish, Sasuke took ahold on Naruto's member, pumping in time with his thrusts. Sasuke began to lose his rhythm as he sacrificed timing for strength.

"Naruto," he moaned. "Let the H-Hokage know wh-what we've done he-here…"

With a final scream, Naruto released all over the desk, legs and arms giving out. Sasuke thrust a few more times before releasing inside his dobe. Riding out his orgasm with a few half-hearted thrusts, Sasuke rolled off the table, dragging Naruto with him, as he pulled out of his lover.

Naruto groaned, having no energy to complain as he landed safely in Sasuke's arms. Sasuke clutched him tightly, smirking.

"I want Tsunade to be the one to see it," Sasuke panted. "C-Couldn't have you falling in it…"

Naruto didn't respond, already fast asleep. Sasuke let his arm drop, hitting a piece of material. Seeing what it was, he grinned evilly.

Dressing his dobe quickly, Sasuke transported them both home via jutsu, too tired to run. As he tucked Naruto into their bed, he smirked.

Heading to the bathroom to collect a cloth to clean his lover with, Sasuke left Naruto behind, clothed in the 'Property of Uchiha Sasuke – You touch, you die' top.

'_Looks like I'll get my angry sex anyway…_'

**-Owari-**

**

* * *

**

**Yeah, I'm Tanuki-Mara. Get over it.**


End file.
